Life is unfair
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: Devant le cercueil de Chloé, Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la vie était injuste. La plus grosse injustice de toute se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Et elle ne pouvait simplement pas le comprendre et encore moins l'accepter. Ma vision de la fin!


_Salut tout le monde,_

 _Ceci est ma premiere fanfiction sur Life is Strange, c'est ma vision de la fin (quand vous choisissez de sauver Arcadia Bay). J'ai écrit cette histoire parce que c'est "ma fin", je pars du principe que dans un jeu tel que Life is Strange, on a tous une vision différente et on joue les personnages a notre façon. Ma Max n'est pas la même que la vôtre tout simplement parce que son histoire et ses choix ne sont pas les mêmes! Donc pour moi, la Max que j'ai joué, celle qui est dans mon esprit aurait réagit comme suit. Bref, je laisse ici les explications trop longues et je vous laisse lire!_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

* * *

 **Life is unfair**

La vie n'est pas étrange, elle est simplement injuste.

Max regardait le cercueil brun dont le cirage frais brillait faiblement à la lueur du coucher de soleil en se disant que la vie n'était qu'une escroquerie, qu'une mauvaise blague méchante et gratuite. Elle nota à peine la main qui se voulait réconfortante se posant sur son épaule et elle ne fit même pas l'effort de se demander à qui elle appartenait. Elle s'en moquait bien car celui qui essayait de la réconforte ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait. Et le fait que celui-ci essaie tout de même mettait Max en rogne.

Chloé se trouvait devant eux pour la dernière fois et personne ne savait ce qu'elles avaient vécu toute les deux, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles avaient dû affronter. En une semaine leurs vies à toute les deux avaient été complétement modifiées sans aucun retour en arrière possible. Max avait changé pour de bon, de là à savoir si elle avait grandi et muri ça c'était une autre histoire. Est-ce que lorsque quelque chose modifie notre vie on devient forcément plus sage ? C'était ce que tout le monde disait.

Pourtant Max avait plutôt l'impression d'être devenu plus amer. Plus rancunière. Sa tristesse s'était transformée en une colère sourde et grinçante.

Ces sentiments n'étaient certainement pas très sages. Et en toute honnêteté, elle s'en moquait bien, que les autres la traite de gamine colérique si ça les chantaient. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

La pression de la main se fit plus forte, la voix de Kate parvint à ses oreilles mais elle ne saisit pas les mots que la jeune fille lui susurrait. Lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil son amie s'éloigner elle en déduisit que cela avait dû être son au revoir et ses vœux de sympathie, un sermon du courage qu'elle entendait en permanence depuis deux jours et qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. « Courage Max. Ça va aller Max. On est là pour toi Max. On t'aime Max. » Pour qui ils se prenaient tous ? C'était tellement hypocrite de leur part. Il pensait tous qu'elle jouait la comédie parce qu'après tout elle n'avait pas repris contact avec son amie d'enfance avant que celle-ci soit tuée. Pas dans cette réalité.

Le cimetière se vidait petit à petit, les élèves de Blackwell présents glissèrent tous un mot à Max, lui tapèrent sur le dos, la prirent dans les bras ou lui serrèrent la main. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour accepter ces marques d'affection et ne répondit à aucun d'eux.

Même pas à Warren.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Un mur s'était dressé entre Max et le reste du monde. Une barrière infranchissable les séparait à présent et elle doutait fortement qu'elle puisse passer de l'autre côté un jour. Elle savait que ses amis attendraient le temps qu'il faudrait, qu'ils seraient là au moment où elle déciderait de franchir ce mur, qu'ils l'encourageraient lorsqu'elle tenterait de surpasser cette barrière. Mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir seulement essayer. A quoi bon ?

Chloé était morte.

Et avec elle, une partie de Max l'était aussi. Comme sa meilleure amie lui aurait rétorqué, les métaphores a deux balles c'était pour les gamines exaspérantes, mais en ce jour, Max pouvait affirmer qu'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même, qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur ne battait plus dans sa poitrine et que sans Chloé, elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. D'où qu'elle soit, son amie devait probablement soupirer d'agacement devant tant de mélodrames mais qu'importe.

Un sanglot perça sa barrière auditive et la sortit de ses tristes pensées. Elle détourna les yeux du cercueil pour la première fois. Ce sanglot lui brisa encore un peu plus le cœur.

Joyce.

Joyce qui venait de perdre sa fille unique, son dernier souvenir de William. La dernière personne de sa famille venait de s'éteindre.

Une femme qui perd son mari était appelée une veuve, mais il n'existait aucun mot pour désigner une mère qui perd son enfant, preuve en est qu'aucun parent ne devrait jamais subir une telle perte. Joyce était une femme aimante, tolérante et une mère exceptionnelle. Elle était une bonne personne, un modèle de courage et de force pour beaucoup, principalement pour Chloé même si celle-ci s'était bornée à répéter le contraire. Elle avait tout fait pour réussir, elle avait travaillé comme une acharnée juste pour que sa fille ne manque de rien. Elle avait dû élever seule une adolescente rebelle tout en gérant son propre deuil. Elle avait tout donné, et elle avait tout perdu. La vie lui avait tout pris, sans lui laisser de répits. C'est en la regardant pleurer dans les bras de David que Max compris que la vie se moquait bien de la nature des gens, bons ou mauvais, peu importait.

Joyce méritait-elle ce qui lui arrivait ? Non, mais la vie ne se préoccupait pas de telle frivolités.

Le karma n'existait pas, l'injustice par contre…

Et le pire, c'était que Joyce ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de quoi sa fille était capable, elle ne saurait jamais pour quoi et surtout pour qui sa fille était morte. Personne ne le saurait.

Pour tous, Chloé Price était une jeune fille en marge de la société, droguée, indisciplinée, ayant fait les mauvais choix, tuée par un malade mental pour une histoire d'argent. Une mort qui passerait inaperçue. Un drame certes, mais un drame facilement oubliable.

Chloé Price n'était plus rien qu'un nom sur une pierre tombale pour Arcadia Bay. Lorsqu'on mentionnerait son nom à l'occasion, les gens ne se rappelleront qu'une punk aux cheveux bleus tuée par le fils de Sean Prescott.

Parce qu'au fond, c'était ça le côté marquant de l'histoire, ce que les gens n'oublieraient jamais. Le fait que le fils de la bonne et généreuse famille Prescott n'était pas si innocent que ça. Personne n'oublierait ce qu'avait fait Nathan, mais personne ne se souviendrait du nom de ses victimes.

Joyce avait finalement arrêté de sangloter et avait doucement posé sa main sur le cercueil de sa fille. Max n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours debout a la même place depuis le début de l'enterrement.

Quand Joyce se tourna vers elle, Max ne trouva pas le courage de croiser son regard. Elle pouvait ignorer les autres, Warren, Kate, Alyssa, elle pouvait ignorer leurs paroles de réconfort et leurs gestes tendres qui sonnaient tellement faux, mais elle ne pouvait pas en faire autant avec la mère de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face aux yeux embués de Joyce. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire, peur de devoir se justifier, peur de se confronter à celle qu'elle considérait comme une seconde mère. Elle avait peur de voir sa propre tristesse se refléter dans les yeux de Joyce.

Son regard était fixé au sol, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : fuir aussi loin que possible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter Chloé. Elle lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés pour toujours, de ne jamais plus l'abandonner.

Joyce s'approcha lentement d'elle et lorsque Max se décida finalement à lever les yeux, elle ne vit qu'une masse de cheveux blonds. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et l'attirèrent vers le corps frêle et tremblant de la mère de Chloé. La tête de Joyce se cala contre son cou. Max répondit a l'étreinte sans y penser, elle accepta à corps perdu ce court moment de vrai réconfort venant de la seule personne qui pouvait un tant soit peu la comprendre. Joyce lui caressa doucement les cheveux dans un geste maternel.

Max savait qu'elle pleurait, elle pouvait sentir un léger tremblement dans le corps de la serveuse. Elle voulait pleurer avec elle mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait peut-être déjà trop pleuré.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps que l'étreinte dura, cela aurait pu être dix secondes comme une heure, mais quand Joyce s'éloigna doucement Max, le soleil était descendu derrière l'horizon et elles étaient seules devant le cercueil de Chloé.

_Oh Max…

_Joyce… je suis tellement, tellement désolée, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

C'était étrange de s'entendre parler, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis deux jours, aucune parole n'avait été prononcées mise à part l'explication de l'affaire Jefferson a David. Warren avait été à ses côtés, il avait essayé de la consoler, de la faire parler, même de la faire rire mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées en échec.

_Personne ne t'en veux Max, tu n'es pour rien dans cette terrible histoire.

Elle garda le silence, rongée par la culpabilité et l'envie de tout avouer a Joyce. Elle méritait de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui aurait pu se passer. Mais elle savait que personne ne l'aurait crue et puis a quoi bon raconter une histoire qui n'avait en fin de compte jamais eu lieu ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à David, il attendait patiemment devant les grilles du cimetière, les mains dans les poches et l'air encore plus morose que d'habitude. Joyce soupira longuement. Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue. Elle l'effaça du revers de la main.

_Elle aurait tant aimé savoir que tu étais revenue tu sais. Tu lui as tellement manqué durant ces 5 ans, elle aurait sauté de joie en sachant que tu étais finalement de retour. Elle ne me l'aurait jamais avoué, mais intérieurement elle aurait été la plus heureuse du monde Max. Et ce qui me fait le plus de peine, c'est qu'elle ne t'a même pas aperçue avant de …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle était à deux doigts de craquer à nouveau. A la place, elle serra brièvement l'épaule de Max.

_Prend soin de toi Max et merci. Merci pour tout, tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison.

Elle s'en alla alors sans un mot ni un regard. Elle rejoignit David qui lui prit la main et ils s'en allèrent, disparaissant comme des fantômes.

La gorge de Max était sèche, sa respiration était coupée et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux sans qu'elle en ait conscience, son regard était toujours fixé là où se trouvait Joyce un instant plus tôt.

Et sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, en écho à ses propres pensées.

Une larme s'échappa sur sa joue, puis une autre et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'embrouille sous le flot continu de son désespoir. Un sanglot brisa sournoisement sa gorge lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une bouffée d'air.

Et elle se retrouva à genou devant Chloé.

Joyce avait détruit ses barrières en mettant des mots sur la plus grosse injustice de cette histoire. Celle que Max ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ou même à comprendre.

Chloé était morte seule. Abandonnée de tous.

La Chloé qui se trouvait dans le cercueil était morte sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Max durant cette semaine. Ce qu'elles auraient dû vivre. Elle ne savait pas qu'elles avaient été réunies à nouveau après 5 ans. La Chloé enterrée, n'avait jamais vu la neige tomber en compagnie de Max, n'avais jamais découvert les pouvoirs de sa meilleure amie, n'était jamais rentrée en douce dans le campus, n'avait jamais été nager dans la piscine de Blackwell avec Max, n'avait jamais survécu alors qu'un train lui fonçait dessus, n'avait jamais découvert ce qu'était la Chambre Noire, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivée a Rachel Amber. Cette Chloé ci n'avait jamais défié Max de l'embrasser.

Chloé était morte en pensant que Max l'avait abandonnée et oubliée ! Elle était morte persuadée que tous les gens autour d'elle ne faisait que lui tourner le dos, d'abord William puis Max et enfin Rachel. Elle avait quitté ce monde avec des regrets et de l'amertume. Que s'était-elle dit en tombant sur le carrelage froid des toilettes en train de se vider de son sang ?

Enfin ?

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ?

Tout le monde ment, sans exception ?

Qu'elle allait finalement revoir son père ?

Rien que d'y penser, ç a donnait la nausée a Max. Elle pouvait encore comprendre que si la mort de Chloé était inévitable, si elle était écrite quelque part dans le grand livre du temps, l'univers fasse régner sa loi. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter mais le comprendre, a la rigueur. Mais certainement pas que Chloé meurt comme ça. Surtout lorsqu'un pouvoir tel que remonter le temps lui est accordé au moment précis de la mort de sa meilleure amie.

Quel était le but de lui donner ce pouvoir si ce n'était quand même pour ne pas l'utiliser ? C'était quoi la leçon à apprendre, de ne pas jouer avec les lois de l'univers ? C'était tellement incohérent, tellement stupide ! C'était comme si l'univers se moquait d'elle, comme s'il lui avait donné l'illusion de pouvoir sauver sa meilleure amie. On lui avait montré un aperçu de leurs vies si elles avaient pu être ensemble avant de tout détruire. Lui donner un pouvoir tout en lui interdisant de l'utiliser. C'en était presque ironique. Lui donner une dernière semaine avec Chloé dont elle était la seule à s'en souvenir.

Non, Chloé ne méritait définitivement pas ça, elle méritait de savoir qu'elle et Max formait une équipe, qu'ensemble elles avaient résolu l'affaire de Rachel Amber, qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées et que rien n'avait changé entre elles, que tout était simple quand elles étaient ensemble. Elle avait le droit de savoir qui elle était vraiment, le droit de savoir qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Arcadia Bay. Merde, le monde avait le droit de savoir que Chloé Price était un héros, qu'elle était la personne la plus courageuse et déterminée de cette ville et qu'elle les avait tous sauvés.

Au lieu de ça, elle était morte seule dans des toilettes. Et quand Max s'était trainée a ses côté après que Nathan ait fait honneur à sa lâcheté et avait fuis, elle les avait déjà quitté. Max n'avait même pas pu croiser son regard bleu une dernière fois, elle était déjà partie.

Sans même un au revoir.

Du Chloé tout craché au fond. C'en était presque ironique. Elle avait abandonné Max, comme celle-ci l'avait abandonnée 5 ans auparavant. Karma is a bitch comme dirait l'autre.

Le soleil avait complétement disparu à présent et l'obscurité s'installait de plus en plus sur le cimetière. La pâle lueur de la lune s'amusait à créer des ombres blafardes tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, elle était probablement restée des heures, seule à pleurer sur le cercueil de Chloé. La nuit était tombée et les gens étaient rentrés chez eux, vivre leur vie comme si rien n'avait changé.

Mais Max ne pouvait pas en faire autant. Elle en était incapable parce qu'au moment où elle quitterait cet endroit, cela signifierait que Chloé ne serait plus là. C'était reconnaitre sa mort, c'était lui dire adieu. Pire, c'était la tuer une deuxième fois. Et ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Alors elle ne bougerait pas. Jamais.

Elle lui avait promis de ne plus l'abandonner. Et si elle devait passer sa vie assise contre un cercueil pour tenir sa promesse, soit.

Elle l'avait tuée après tout. C'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait ici. Ce jour-là, sur la falaise, elle avait eu la possibilité de choisir. Chloé l'avait poussée dans une direction, mais ne l'avait obligée à rien. Elle aurait pu la sauver et choisir de détruire la ville. Chloé ne l'aurait pas détestée pour autant, elle le savait. Elle l'aurait soutenue, l'aurait pardonnée et elles auraient fait leur vie ensemble, quelque part loin des décombres d'Aracadia Bay. Elles auraient peut-être presque pu oublier.

Mais au lieu de ça, elle avait choisi de sacrifier Chloé, elle avait abandonné celle qui aurait pu devenir plus qu'une amie, qui l'était déjà devenue en quelque sorte. Elle l'avait tuée et même si Chloé le lui avait demandé, Max ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla un peu plus et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux en sanglotant fébrilement.

Fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré, les gémissements de Max perdirent en intensité au fil du temps et elle sombra sans s'en rendre compte dans un sommeil agité.

Des images et des sons incohérents traversèrent son esprit, des moments imaginaires se mélangeant a des souvenirs, elle voyait des ombres ressemblants vaguement a des connaissances vagabonder, des photos d'un autre temps en train de bruler, des retour en arrière, des changements de réalité, des dialogues étranges, des fantômes venus du passé, des animaux qui la menait vers des lieux mystérieux et puis, comme un flash, un papillon bleu apparut.

Les images arrêtèrent d'aller et venir dans l'esprit de Max, comme si le temps avait soudainement stoppé sa course. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et ce papillon bleu qui virevoltait autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun décor à cette scène, elle était dans le noir et tout ce qu'elle voyait était ce magnifique papillon aux reflets océan qu'elle avait pris en photo ce jour fatidique.

Elle l'observa un moment, émerveillée par ce bleu si hypnotisant. Puis, comme mue par un pressentiment impossible à refouler, elle tendit la main vers lui. Quand ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec l'insecte, le décor changea dans un immense éclat de lumière qui l'ébloui et l'obligea à fermer les yeux et à se détourner de l'aveuglante lueur.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était au bord de la falaise, près du phare. L'endroit qui avait été au centre de tout, des bons moments comme des pires. Le soleil se couchait derrière l'océan, tamisant Arcadia Bay d'une douce lumière orangée.

Et Chloé était là, devant elle. Comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Affublée de son éternel bonnet et de ses fringues punk, un rictus indulgent aux lèvres, comme si elle se moquait de la naïveté de Max. Elle fut frappée par l'air qu'arborait Chloé, elle avait la même tête que Joyce quand celle-ci apprenait que sa fille avait encore fait une bêtise mais qui ne pouvait se résoudre à la punir tant elle se retenait de rire avec elle de la stupidité dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

La première réaction de Max fut de faire un pas vers sa meilleure amie retrouvée, elle lui aurait sauté au cou si Chloé n'avait pas levé la main, tout amusement s'évanouissant de son visage.

_Max qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête. C'était bien Chloé, c'était son intonation, son timbre de voix. Les lèvres de Max se relevèrent en un sourire hésitant.

_Chloé… Chloé, je… C'est toi, murmura-t-elle en avançant encore d'un pas.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air sévère.

_Tu ne vois pas que je suis hors de portée Maximax ?

Max fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce que sous entendait son amie. Chloé roula les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avant de regarder ses pieds. La photographe amateur fit de même et réalisa avec surprise que Chloé flottait dans le vide, et qu'elle -même n'était qu'a quelque centimètre du bord de la falaise.

La surprise fit perdre l'équilibre à Max qui balança des bras pour ne pas tomber. Horrifiée, elle leva la tête vers sa meilleure amie qui posait sur elle un regard amusé teinté de compassion.

_Tu ne peux pas avancer Max, tu ne peux pas tomber.

_Qu'est-ce que… Je ne comprends rien Chloé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

_J'en sais rien, on est dans ta tête après tout. C'est à toi de me dire pourquoi je suis là.

_Pourquoi tu es la ? Mais parce que j'ai besoin de toi Chloé ! s'écria-t-elle, je ne peux pas continuer sans toi. Je ne veux pas continuer.

Chloé la fixa un moment sans rien dire avant de baisser le regard. Elle avait l'air morose, l'air de quelqu'un savait que la vérité qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévoiler aller blesser, mais qui cherchait les bons mots pour minimiser les dégâts. Elle cherchait le moyen d'expliquer les choses en douceur, de les faire accepter.

_Ça va aller Max, commença-t-elle en plongeant son regard azur dans celui de son amie, tu vas t'en remettre petit à petit. Tu as la vie devant toi, tu as du talent, une famille et des amis qui tiennent à toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est avancer. Je t'ai toujours soutenue dans tes choix, et je ne regrette rien. Relève la tête et sèche tes larmes. Les yeux rouges et bouffis c'est pas très sexy tu sais.

Max secoua la tête. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle lutta pour maitriser les pleurs qui menaçaient de percer dans sa voix.

_Je ne veux pas faire tout ça, je m'en moque. Je juste veux te rejoindre, juste être avec toi… gémit-elle en faisant un pas vers le bord de la falaise.

Chloé fronça les sourcils et son visage se fit plus dur.

_Si tu tombes tu meurs petit génie et pitié arrête de geindre ça ne te vas pas du tout, se moqua Chloé.

_Je ne peux pas rester ici sans toi, je ne peux pas continuer sans toi Chloé !

Max tendit la main mais sa meilleure amie restait hors de portée, si elle tendait seulement le bras elle pourrait se toucher. Mais Chloé ne bougea pas, au contraire son expression s'assombrit.

_Est ce que tout ça est encore une réalité alternative ? demanda-t-elle. Dis-moi comment te rejoindre, je ferais n'importe quoi.

_Non, c'est ton rêve. Je suis morte Max, et ça n'aura pas changé quand tu te réveilleras. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu t'es endormie contre mon cercueil ? C'est super creepy Max, sérieusement tu fous les jetons. Je disparais depuis une semaine et tu deviens déjà gothique ?

_Je passerai ma vie dans ce cimetière si ça me permet d'être avec toi. On a encore tellement de chose à faire.

Chloé souffla d'agacement devant le mur qu'était son amie.

_Bon là ça suffit avec les conneries, tu vas te taire et m'écouter Maxine Caulfield, gronda Chloé d'un ton menaçant.

Choquée de l'emploi de son nom complet et du ton autoritaire si inhabituel de sa meilleure amie, elle hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_Ça fait deux jours que tu fais n'importe quoi Max, tu ne sors plus de ton dortoir, tu ne parles plus à personne, tu envoies tes amis paitre alors qu'ils essaient de t'aider et tu n'oses même pas regarder ma mère en face. Et pour couronner le tout tu passes la nuit adossée à un cercueil à pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps et tu me tiens un discours ou tu voudrais limite mourir. Tu sais ce que tu es à cet instant ? Tu es pathétique. Reprend toi en main, la Terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner quand cet abruti a tiré sur moi.

Choquée, Max ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle secoua la tête, cherchant ses mots.

_Je… Je peux pas, je suis perdue sans toi. Je sais pas quoi…

Chloé claqua la langue d'agacement, coupant court au discours mélodramatique de son amie.

_Woaw hey tu vas arrêter ton discours de pleurnicheuse tout de suite. Tu sais que je déteste ça.

Le visage de Max se fit plus dur, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était blessée et en colère que sa meilleure amie réagisse comme ça. Même Chloé ne la comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait, et cela la mettait dans une rage folle. De tous, c'était bien elle qui devait la soutenir et qui devait l'aider, pourtant tout ce qu'elle faisait était de la traiter de pleurnicharde.

_Mais Chloé ! Tu, elle cherchait les bons mots pour exprimer toute sa colère et sa frustration, Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cette semaine aurait dû avoir l'air. Si seulement tu avais passé ces quelques jours avec moi, si seulement tu pouvais être partie avec ces souvenirs… Si seulement je pouvais te montrer tout ce qu'on a accomplis, j'échangerais n'importe quoi rien que pour que tu sache ce dont on est capable ensemble… Je ne peux pas accepter le fait que tu sois morte seule. Tout serait plus simple si je n'avais pas ce sentiment d'injustice, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Chloé ferma les yeux un instant, un léger sourire insouciant se baladant sur ses lèvres.

_Je le sais Max, souffla-t-elle d'une voix radoucie, Je sais tout ça, c'était peut-être dans une autre réalité mais j'ai vécu tous ces moments avec toi, je ne m'en rappelle pas, mais toi bien et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_Mais tu es morte en croyant que je t'avais abandonné ! S'indigna-t-elle

_Mais tu es revenue, tu es revenue et tu es la aujourd'hui. Tu étais présente à mon enterrement, tu étais là pour expliquer à ma mère comment je suis morte, pour la prendre dans tes bras et la soutenir. Tu es là Max, c'est tout ce qui importe. Les souvenirs, les choses qu'on a faites cette semaine, tout est gravé dans ton cœur. Et je suis dans ton cœur, donc je sais. Je sais tout.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Max et roula sur sa joue. Chloé tendit la main et l'essuya tendrement. Ce n'était pas comme un contact physique, c'était plus comme une légère brise qui caressait sa joue, comme si le vent roulait sur sa peau. Et toute la tendresse du geste réchauffa le corps de la photographe. Elle voulut se reposer sur la main de Chloé mais celle-ci n'existait pas, seule la sensation de sa main existait.

_S'il te plait Max, ne te ferme pas, redevient la jeune fille que tout le monde apprécie, celle qui sort a tout bout de champ son appareil photo, celle qui est toujours là pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis, celle qui écrit des texto en finissant toujours pas un stupide emoji, rit-elle doucement, Celle qui ramène l'espoir a ceux qui en ont besoin, celle qui inspire ceux qui sont perdus, celle qui tend la main et rattrapent ceux qui sont en train de tomber. Redevient celle qui a relevé mon défi.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Max au souvenir auquel faisait référence Chloé.

_Est-ce que tu penses que nous deux… ça aurait pu donner quelque chose? souffla-t-elle en se plongeant dans le regard bleu de son amie.

Le souvenir de leur baiser d'adieu apparut brièvement dans son esprit.

Le rictus moqueur réapparut sur le visage de Chloé, et ce sourire si particulier ne présageait rien de bon. La lueur malicieuse qui dansait dans ses yeux lui était si caractéristique que Max se surprit à rire.

_Est-ce que tu serais tombé sous mon charme Madmax ? J'aurais probablement du te demander bien plus que de m'embrasser… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Les joues de Max s'empourprèrent violement, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue, même en rêve Chloé était insupportable. Mais le sourire qu'elle tenta de dissimuler perça sans mal sa maigre défense.

_Coquine, ajouta une Chloé visiblement amusée et fier d'elle.

_Chloé ! s'exclama Max, rougissant de plus en plus.

La concernée ria à gorge déployée devant le trouble de la jeune photographe. Une fois le fou rire calmé, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent d'un regard tendre.

_Tu sais Rachel et moi on était pareille, aussi rebelle et farouche l'une que l'autre. Et ça n'a pas marché entre nous. Elle aimait Frank. On était juste amies, de très bonnes amies. Mais toi et moi, c'était l'eau et le feu. On est différente, on est le complet opposé l'une de l'autre.

_Est ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Le sourire de Chloé s'agrandit.

_Tu sais ce qu'on dit non ? Les contraires s'attirent. On aurait fait en sorte que ça marche.

Max acquiesça doucement, un rictus mélancolique aux lèvres.

Le sourire de Chloé s'évanouit subitement et son visage se fit grave. Elle toisa Max d'un regard dur avant de soupirer théâtralement.

_Max, je veux juste que tu me promettes une chose, annonça-t-elle lourdement.

_N'importe quoi, répondit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

_Ne finis pas avec cet abruti de Warren s'il te plait, j'en serais vexée.

Max ouvrit la bouche avant d'éclater de rire, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Chloé restait Chloé en fin de compte. Rien ne changeait vraiment.

_Sérieux, je te le pardonnerais pas, reprit-elle d'un ton plus détendu.

_Chloé ! s'indigna-t-elle alors que son amie ricanait bruyamment.

Max fit la moue en attendant que Chloé daigne arrêter de se moquer d'elle. Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus reprenne la parole.

_Bon, on s'est bien amusées mais il est temps de dire au revoir maintenant. Je ne reviendrais plus sous cette forme. Mais je serais toujours là tant que tu penseras à moi, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_Je ne veux pas te dire au revoir, je ne veux pas croire que c'est la fin… murmura-t-elle.

_Ce n'est que le début. Ne m'oublie pas Max.

_Jamais.

_Alors je serais toujours près de toi.

_Chloé…

_Prend soin de ma mère s'il te plait. Et de toi. Fais attention à toi, ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, ajouta-elle d'une voix triste.

Max secoua lentement la tête.

_Je te le promet.

_Ferme les yeux, quand tu les rouvriras je veux que tu arrêtes de fixer ce cercueil affreux et je veux que tu te lèves. Je veux que tu aille voir Warren, Kate, n'importe qui, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seule. Profite de la vie, et emmène-moi dans tes aventures. Comme quand on était petite et qu'on était des pirates, tu te souviens ?

Max acquiesça, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres et ferma les yeux, faisant tomber deux larmes brillantes qui glissèrent sur ses joues comme des perles.

Elle sentit une légère brise, un déplacement, comme un voile qui glisserait sous le vent. Et elle sut que Chloé était juste devant elle, elle pouvait sentir sa présence, son souffle sur son visage, elle pouvait presque sentir son odeur. Le visage de sa meilleure amie se rapprocha, mais elle n'osa ouvrir les yeux, de peur qu'elle disparaisse. Des lèvres douces cueillirent les larmes sur ses joues comme deux tendres caresses.

_Au revoir Max… chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Puis Chloé l'embrassa. Ca n'était pas comme les deux vrais baisers qu'elles avaient échangés. Le premier avait été court et avait été interrompu, le deuxième avait été extrême et désespéré.

Celui-ci n'était que tendresse, il était aussi doux qu'une brise. Un baiser qui équivalait à un aveu, a une promesse. Un baiser synonyme d'espoir et d'avenir. Un baiser qui répandait une douce chaleur dans tous le corps de Max, qui réchauffait et ranimait son cœur, un baiser qui rendait au monde sa couleur, qui apaisait son esprit torturé. Un baiser qui effaçait tous ses regrets, qui lui pardonnait toutes ses fautes. Un baiser qui lui permettait de dire au revoir.

Max porta la main vers la nuque de Chloé mais elle ne rencontra que du vide. Sa meilleure amie avait disparu, et elle se retrouvait seule à nouveau. La présence de Chloé n'était plus là, mais la chaleur qui avait envahi le corps de Max était toujours présente, témoignage de l'amour de son amie.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement son corps la fit souffrir. La position dans laquelle elle s'était assoupie avait engendrés des courbatures et elle grimaça quand elle étendit ses jambes.

Alors tout ça n'avait vraiment été qu'un rêve. Un produit de son imagination. Une illusion créée par son esprit.

Cela voulait-il dire que ça ne s'était pas passé ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle aimait à penser que Chloé n'avait pas totalement disparue. Elle avait été présente pour remettre Max sur les rails, pour l'aider à surmonter ce qui serait probablement la plus grande épreuve de sa vie. Chloé était devenue son ange gardien… Ou plutôt son démon gardien, soyons honnête. Elle avait rejoint Rachel et a elle deux, elles devaient être en train de semer le chaos la haut. Cette pensée mis du baume au cœur à Max. Oui, Chloé était présente, elle regardait Max. Elle lui soufflait des choses, lui murmurait des idées, elle vivait dans son cœur et elle partageait sa vie. Chloé était toujours là. Et le serait toujours, Max en était convaincue à présent.

Max ne pouvait continuer seule, c'était une certitude. Heureusement, elle ne le serait plus jamais.

Et à présent, il était vraiment temps de s'en aller.

Elle se releva en douceur en s'appuyant sur le cercueil. Elle le fixa des yeux un moment, la main posée à plat sur le bois lisse.

_Tu as raison Chloé, ce cercueil est affreux, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle fit volteface. Un pas après l'autre, elle s'éloigna de plus en plus de Chloé. Quand elle atteignit les grilles du cimetière, elle s'immobilisa. C'était le moment de dire au revoir. La fin d'un temps et le début d'un nouveau.

Elle releva courageusement la tête et reprit sa marche, sans un regard en arrière.

Elle ne vit ni la biche sortir du sous-bois pour l'observer s'en aller, ni le papillon bleu qui se posa sur le cercueil de Chloé et battit deux fois des ailes.

* * *

 _Voila, si vous avez apprécié ou non, faites le moi savoir! Les reviews aident a s'améliorer! J'hésite a écrire plus de fictions sur Life Is Strange, donc dites moi si vous en voulez plus :)_

 _Et désolée aux fans de Warren, Pricefield forever ahah!_

A bientôt!


End file.
